


视频两则

by excitingcola



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fingerfucking, Norman Reedus solo, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitingcola/pseuds/excitingcola
Summary: Norman开通了Fansonly的账号，——那是一时心血来潮的，没理由的冲动。
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Other(s)
Kudos: 12





	视频两则

**Author's Note:**

> 短小，摸完了。

视频两则。

Norman开通了Fansonly的账号，——那是一时心血来潮的，没理由的冲动。他就发布过两个视频，他在视频里大胆展现自己的身体，他像女人一样玩弄着自己的乳头，让镜头对着自己的屁股，他双手用力掰开好把自己的屁眼露出来，你甚至能看到这个地方正一收一缩的吐着什么液体。他觉得这很有意思，他甚至发现自己在录制视频的时候比平常任何一次抚慰自己还要舒服和兴奋。 

第一个视频是他尝试性的探索，他先是用一只手拿着镜头对着自己，另一只手则不急不慢的脱着自己的衣服，用几近诱惑的速度一个个往下解开西装衬衫的纽扣。

他先是摸上了自己的右边的奶头刮骚着，那颗小小的粉粒在他的揉捏下立即充血挺立，然后他发出一小声叹息。

接下来的画面很明显是经过处理的了，他把镜头固定好，只露出下半脸，然后脱光了衣服，两手都抓着自己还有些起伏的奶，再用力把它们往中间挤，又慢慢凑近镜头。

在达成目的的挤出一道不算浅的乳沟后，他松开了被自己揉的有些通红的乳房，他坐在床沿上分开双腿，露出自己已经硬到流水的阴茎，然后又掰开自己的两瓣屁股露出里面那个正在吐着液体的小洞。

他试着以这样的姿势用一根手指插进去，软化穴口，但没持续多久就放弃了。他把腿重新闭合上，转身跪在床上，把屁股撅高，又用两只手掰开屁股，露出小孔，再改换成手指递进，打着圈的慢慢进去。

他的动作从开始的缓慢变得几近粗暴，他毫无章法的插着，然后发出舒适的呻吟，他大声喊叫，随之更加用力的指奸自己，他因为快感兴奋的抖动着，又把头埋在枕头里压抑自己的声音，他听着自己自慰发出的水声，那根没被照顾到的可怜阴茎也颤巍巍的吐着前列腺液。

他把手指拿出来，揉了揉穴口，翻身，拿了个枕头垫在腰下，躺在床上的重新分开腿，以这样的姿势重复着他刚才的动作，但他从头到尾都没有碰过前面的阴茎，只专心享受着后方传来的快感。

——直到他的呼吸变得急促起来，他用力、丝毫没有怜惜的肆意蹂躏自己的后穴，他不顾后果的用力往里桶着。

他开始抽搐，幅度很大的抽搐，马眼吐出粘稠的白液，随着他的抖动一道道流在在他的小腹上，他挣扎的想将双腿合上，但他的手指依然留在的自己体内没有抽出，他后面的肉洞也一张一合收缩吸着他的手指，前列腺高潮持续了对他来说很长的一段时间。

直到一切结束后，他抽出手指，起身拿起相机，让镜头对着自己的嘴，把刚刚操着他的两个手指含进嘴里，他舔着指尖，发出色情的吮吸声音，再含到低，舌尖舔过指缝，再吐出。他就这样模仿着口交的动作做了一阵。

视频结束，这些过程只有不到十分钟。

2

第二个视频隔了很长时间才出现在Norman的个人页上。

这回Norman穿了条吊带黑裙，他照常双手交叉的放到胸前，曲起四根指头抵着自己的奶子向上拱了拱，轻薄的布料在他手里紧贴着皮肤被蹂躏到皱巴巴，他把肩上的两根吊带放了下来，再用中指指尖对着乳头打圈，Norman撇撇嘴，无聊的继续抓了两把，才分别把卡在自己手臂上的吊带拉上肩膀。

他伸手隔着布料摸向自己的腹部，以一种从容的缓慢速度沿下移动，直到摸到裙底半硬的阴茎才停下来握住轻轻揉了两下，接着再不紧不慢的转身背对镜头跪坐在自己的腿上，两手抓着裙边掀高裙摆，露出了插着肛塞的光裸屁股。

他把手伸到后面扯着肛塞的底部往外拉，然后又一下推进去，他为这发出舒爽的呻吟，继续没轻没重的把肛塞扯出再塞进。好几次戳弄到那块软肉时，他呜咽一下，声调蓦然拔高，却又突然想起什么，把肛塞抽了出来，扔到一边，转过身，重新拉高裙摆，把先前精心绑在自己大腿上的手枪展示在镜头前。

他抓着枪柄抽出枪，送到自己嘴边，粉色的软软的舌头伸出来点到为止的舔了下枪口，再用另一只手握住枪身对着自己的脸，Norman张开嘴，枪抵着舌尖送进嘴里，再被他吐出，接着递进，如此反复，他正一下下给这把枪做着口交。

Norman把枪从口中抽出时，枪身都被他舔湿了（亮晶晶的色泽显得色情极了），他以跪趴的姿势撅高屁股，两条腿张开，又用一只手摸上屁股的一边使力往外提，露出先前被肛塞插的红肿的后穴，再握着抢，把枪口抵上翕动的穴口缓慢的推进。

并不是那么粗长的枪身很轻易的就被推进了肠道间，正卡在那片软肉上，Norman没有过多刻意的留意，他接着用力的抽出递进，用手里的这把枪操着自己。

这样持续了一会儿，他又侧着身子把后穴对准镜头，两条腿合拢，已经半硬的阴茎卡在大腿间只探了个头，他把依然含在身体里的枪身拉扯出，揉了揉穴口，在镜头外拿起润滑剂给从头到尾的涂满枪身，接着再拿进镜头里，抵着自己的小洞送了进去。

他这会儿专心致志的刺激着那块软肉，无论是针对性的慢慢碾磨，还是粗暴的一下蹭过。他为此快乐的颤动着，他缓慢陷入情潮里，让快感主导身体。

他手里的速度越来越快，他呼吸明显变得粗重，身体开始跟上次一样剧烈的抽搐，但他依旧用力把枪身卡在那儿，被夹在颤抖大腿间的阴茎开始颤颤巍巍的吐出精液，滴落在他的腿间，持续了一会儿后，他把枪抽了出来，随手丢在了一旁，然后筋疲力尽的躺在床上。

视频结束了。


End file.
